Pokémon Tower 1
|image = |caption = Icon for the Level |objective = |enemies = |prev = Team Rocket Hideout |next = Poke Tower 2 (Next Version) }} Description Sam gets the Silph Scopes for you and Joey. The two of you have many questions and requests for him but he has something else to do. He thanks you for your help and the two of you head back to Lavender Town, where you are to scale the Pokemon Tower. Layout Waves: 30 Spots: 22 Defending: Rare Candy (15) Strategy The opposing Pokemon will either go by the top of the level, the bottom, or through the middle. The easiest way to take care of them is to place your Pokemon by the stairs or in a cluster near the right. Bring Pokemon good against Ground and Ghost-types, since that's all you'll find here. If needed, get a Pokemon with high Defense or Special Defense to place in the frontmost spot to take damage, since the Gastly, Haunter, and Marowak will attack your Pokemon with Hypnosis, Confuse Ray, and False Swipe. Rock types may be a good choice so Marowak's False Swipe damage can be lessened. Either way, False Swipe can't kill your Pokemon so you just have to heal them before they get confused by Haunter's Confuse Ray. Just keep an eye on the Pokemon that you have placed in the frontmost spots, as they will eventually faint from confusion damage and False Swipe if they are not given Super Potions or commanded to use recovery moves. One strategy is to catch six Gastly and use them to beat the level (teach them all Shadow Ball for more power). Ghost-type moves are super effective against Ghost-types, so that takes care of Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. False Swipe does no damage, so the only attack to worry about is Confuse Ray. A Victreebel with Stockpile, Swallow and Leaf Tornado/leaf blade/leaf storm is also good due to the fact that they are super-effective against Cubone and Marowak and that the Stockpile/Swallow combination can restore lost health, eliminating the need for the use of Super Potions. Nidoking or Nidoqueen with Earth Power can also be useful against the Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. You can also win using a Blastoise with Aqua Tail and Rain Dance and a Venusaur with SolarBeam and Giga Drain at the stairs and hope what the opposing Pokemon will target Venusaur. When Venusaur is low on health, switch to Giga Drain. Arboks with crunch, stockpile and swallow are good for dealing large damage to ghosts and restoring health. Currently, Confuse Ray causes confusion that deals damage as though it were a ghost type, and so using normal types is an effective strategy. Porygon, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Persian, and Raticate will all be immune to damage from confusion and can use Psychic, Assurance, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, and Crunch to deal super effective damage to ghosts. Pokemon *Gastly -Hypnosis *Haunter -Confuse Ray (Uncatchable) *Gengar -Dream Eater (Uncatchable) *Cubone -Leer (uncatchable) *Cubone -Leer *Marowak -False Swipe (Uncatchable) Category:Location